Pein and Konan: Random Romance Drabbles
by Secret Sheik
Summary: Drabble collection. Pein and Konan have various erotic encounters. Rated M for obvious reasons. Pein/Konan. No plot.
1. Spontaneous Office Romance

A/N: Believe it or not, this came to me while I was at work. Right in the middle of a project, even! Please be advised that this contains more lemon than my usual works. That's right. This contains more than just implied goodies. So... if you're used to reading my more implied lemons and don't want anything more extreme, I suggest you turn away, seeing as this fic is pretty much pure lemon after lemon. Not horridly graphic but... whatever. As for the rest of you... well you know what to do.

* * *

Pein/Konan drabble collection - Prompt: Spontaneous office romance

* * *

Konan entered the hideout after a long mission, cracking her neck noisily. She had been out for a whole week, posing as a wealthy businessman's assistant, observing the businessman's partner. At the end of the mission, she had used her stealthy origami to track the man wherever he went and found that the mad had been stealing from the company. With a small sigh, her hands went to straighten the ridiculous business skirt she had worn for the mission. Hell, she hadn't even wanted to change, she just wanted to get home, though she had at least worn her long cloak over it. Right now, though, all she wanted to do was stand by her own partner's desk, somewhere in his relative presence, even if all he did was frown at his papers the whole time.

Damn, though, that skirt was really misbehaving. It didn't help that the skirt was barely of decent length, the tiny thing brushing her upper thighs constantly. The fabric clung to her legs snugly, accentuating every curve. That had been perfect for the mission, though. Show a little smile, let the flirty skirt do its wonders... it hadn't taken long to get the man to spill the rest of his secrets. Her loose jacket was of a similar style, businesslike and open all the way down to just under her chest. Underneath, she had a button-down clingy collared shirt, though she had left enough of the buttons open to show cleavage. Honestly, it worked on men every time. A small smile crept across her face suddenly. She would have to test this theory... yes, test it on the most stoic man she knew.

For a long time, there had been tension between them. Sexual tension. She knew he felt it just as keenly as she did, even if he hardly budged a facial muscle. That look in his eyes told her everything. However, he wasn't about to bring up the subject first, and she had always been the shy, conservative type. All this time, she had been too nervous to even make a move, but somehow the different clothes gave her a sense of empowerment. Maybe it was the notion of acting like a powerful businesswoman, maybe it was the act of being someone other than herself, but whatever it was, she was going to use it to her advantage.

She didn't knock, knowing he could sense her already. After all, she was the only one who didn't need to knock, he just knew her chakra signature too well. Her entrance was more or less unnoticed, and he didn't even look up until she was halfway to his desk, her languorous pace catching most of his attention. Her walk held just a slight sway to it, the tiny skirt clinging to her dangerous curves mercilessly. She walked into the light, her right hand poised at her hip, her deep red lips smirking mischievously. Shady blue-gray and black eyeshadow tinged her eyes, bringing out the natural blue hues in both eyes and hair.

He had only glanced up at first, but now that she was fully in the light, he couldn't help but stare. His usually prim and modest partner was practically leering at him from under the dim light, tiny pinstripe skirt barely covering enough to remain decent, her open front all but letting her spill out. At first this was enough of a surprise in itself, and he paused in his writing, watching her every move. After staring at him for a moment, she placed both her hands on the edge of his desk, leaning forward just enough to bring her chest into full view, her face only a foot away from his. Before he even had time to react- with this sort of thing in his face, he wasn't about to act quickly anyway- she gracefully pushed herself up onto his desk, sitting on her knees with her hands placed in between, tilting her shoulders just so as she smiled enticingly. Her right hand slid to his cheek slowly, lightly brushing as her low voice finally sounded.

"Pein-sama," she said breathlessly, tilting her lower body just enough to slide her legs out to one side, noticing that he glanced at them ever so briefly. "You look so tense. Why don't you take a moment to relax?" He tried to get back the ability to talk, glancing around at all the work he had left to do. However, her hand slammed down on the paper he had paused to glance at, returning his attention back to her. "Such a diligent worker..." She leaned closer, holding his gaze with her captivating eyes. "But even you need your rest. Surely you can give your precious flower some attention..." Her hand cleared the desk quickly, sending the papers flying in every direction, all landing in a neat pile in the corner thanks to her talent with paper.

She pursed her lips seductively, sliding to cross her legs in front of her, letting them linger apart just enough for him to get a glimpse of what was under the skirt. Though he tried to refrain from showing weakness, his eyes darted for just the briefest second to that space she left open before she crossed one leg over the other in front of her, letting her high heels just barely brush against his lower chest. From his vantage point, he could see that the dark pantyhose she wore only reached her upper thigh, just above the short skirt. His eyes kept drifting down despite his best efforts, but when she uncrossed her legs and put her mouth so close to his ear, his gaze went to a higher part of her anatomy. With a smirk, she whispered to him softly. "What's wrong? Afraid you can't handle me?" She grabbed his collar suddenly, making sure that when she spoke again, their cheeks were touching. "I'm sick of your crap, Pein. I'm sick of standing there in the corner, being ignored while you poke away at your paperwork all day long. I'm sick of feeling this tension between us and having no resolve." Her breathing grew desperate, her fist at his cloak tightening. "I want you, and I want you now. Don't deny me any longer."

He finally reacted, smirking against her cheek. "No... it wouldn't do to keep you waiting. I, too, have been waiting far too long..." Before she could react, his hands were suddenly at her shoulders, pinning her down to the desk in one swift motion. He quickly captured her lips in a fierce kiss, one hand running up the side of those damned tempting thighs. His hands made quick work of the already strained jacket, stripping her down to the tight shirt underneath. Frustrated with all the buttons, he snapped each one, brushing her exposed flesh gently. Her hands grabbed at his cloak, pulling him close, unsnapping the front of the long garment quickly. Before long, one hand trailed up his chest while the other ran up his neck, twisting into his thick auburn hair. She kissed him furiously, the tension building even as they released the pent-up frustration.

He shoved away her clingy shirt, fingers gripping the ridiculously sexy black lace bra as he shoved her down harder, touching every inch of her. Her hands tugged at his cloak and he relinquished his grip on her long enough to shed it, leaving him in just his fishnet shirt. She seemed to appreciate this and ran her fingers down his chest, feeling the texture of the material. He shivered, much to his chagrin, at the sensation of her soft fingers on him, the subtle emotions coming through with even the tiniest touch. It seemed she enjoyed making him squirm, and when her hands drifted to the bottom of his shirt, he broke the kiss long enough to shrug out of it. Suddenly, their eyes locked.

When she looked at him, his eyes were hazy, the Rin'negan spinning wildly. It was as if he were trying to memorize every detail of her face, whatever it was about her that captivated him so deeply. Neither said a word even as the remainder of their clothing fell on the floor, both too distracted by the other's gaze to notice much else. Her hands wrapped around his neck again and pulled him closer, kissing him softly before releasing him, watching as his hands grazed up her sides. With one glance, he asked a single question. Was this what she wanted? When she smirked up at him, tracing his lips with her finger, he knew what her answer was and leaned forward, slowly claiming her as his. She bit her lip sharply, eyes squinting at the short pain. He knew it would hurt, and he took his time. They had waited so long, what was a little longer? Soon she arched up into him, grasping his shoulders when he dared to move, her head tilting back onto the solid wood. Both started breathing heavily, finally allowing noises to escape. She held him close, whispering encouragement as he increased his pace, driving them both mad with desire.

She suddenly arched higher, uttering his name as he felt her tense around him. All at once, her voice rose a pitch and she clung to him tightly, hitting her climax. He followed soon after, the pressure too much to bear any longer, his head resting on her shoulder as he tensed. When he could move again, he put his arm around her waist, his thoughts suddenly roaming. Perhaps one of these days he should send her on another interesting mission... and just see what she comes dressed up as next.


	2. Dance for me

A/N: I really, REALLY need to stop thinking about these things at work... This one is also a bit more graphic than what I usually do. I must be having some really crazy bad dreams these days!

* * *

Pein/Konan drabble collection - Prompt: Clubs

* * *

Somewhere in the land of stone, Konan was frowning, staring at the mirror uncertainly. Why was she doing this again?

_"I need you to disguise yourself at this club, and find out more about the ringleader of a nearby group of ninjas. I believe that they are smuggling far more goods than my other scouts report. I need your best efforts..." _His low voice had been so firm, so convincing... Shit, what was she thinking? She had let him talk her into this.

It was a strip club. A damn strip club. She couldn't just hang in the back and listen in on conversations. Why would a woman want to do that? It would instantly look suspicious... or like she was a lesbian or something. Instead, she had bribed the manager of the club to allow her to replace one of his girls for a few nights, and had a severe crash course in seduction. Damn it all, Pein was going to pay when she got back! Revenge was all she could think about even as she did a turn around the platform.

* * *

Pein sat at his desk again, tapping the end of his pencil on the stack of invoices. No, the reports from that group of ninjas just didn't add up. They must be tweaking the numbers... At least Konan would get the right information. He wasn't sure just what kind of club he had sent her to, but it had just sounded like a tavern near one of the border shipping towns. Entertainment and an inn for travelers, probably. Maybe she had found a disguise as a waitress. Why did that suddenly make him smirk?

He frowned, rising from his seat to toss the useless invoices in the trash, pausing when he sensed her presence outside the door. Good. Finally back. He sat in one of the nearby lounge chairs as he often did when not at work, pinching his tired eyes. She paused just inside, waiting until he turned to greet her. With a nod, he acknowledged her. Other than looking a bit tired, nothing seemed to be out of order. That meant she hadn't needed to fight anyone. "What did you learn about the smugglers?"

She resisted the urge to grimace, keeping her face impassive. Oh no, not yet... Revenge would come, but she would bide her time... "They are smuggling fifty-thousand more than they report per month."

His brows raised slightly. "Fifty-thousand...? I knew they were better than the reports first said but... Good work. I will have Kakuzu renegotiate with them." He hesitated slightly. "I trust you had no complications with the mission."

Her lips quirked slightly. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

She was hiding something, he could tell. What, though? She never wore her wide hat unless it rained, and yet here she was, wearing it and the long cloak indoors. It had rained heavily for the past few days, though, maybe she was going back out...? With a mental shrug, he went back to business. "Did you learn anything else at the club?"

He could have sworn the look on her face was far beyond mischievous. "Yes, Pein, there was just one more thing I learned there..." She paced forward until she was almost right in front of him, that curiously scary smile still on her face. Her figure tilted slightly as she went for her hat, pulling it off slowly. Long blue hair had been curled by that little army of dancer girls at the club before she left, but by then she had at least learned to do her own makeup. Bronze and silver shimmering powder dusted her round cheekbones, deep violet eyeshadow masking her eyes. Behind those pale eyes shone an inner fire, though, some kind of sensation he couldn't identify. Her lengthy curls fell over her shoulders as she leaned back slightly, fingers reaching to undo the snaps of her cloak.

By this point, he knew darn well that she wasn't going to tell him anything about _business_. He watched as she unsnapped each button, going down, down, down... Oh shit. So that was the kind of club she was sent to... Underneath her cloak, he could see a tiny flash of purple, a fancy little bikini with silvery gems on it. A strip club... no wonder she had looked so... venomous. However, it seemed that the only revenge she wanted was to taunt him with a glimpse of what she had been doing the past few weeks. Not that he minded...

She didn't take off the cloak even though all the buttons had come undone. Instead, she only let him have a peek here and there as she came closer, stepping so she straddled his legs, thankful that he didn't like chairs with armrests. He didn't budge, far more intrigued with watching than touching, but they both knew that would change soon enough. Her hands shoved the cloak aside just a little, running up her legs, up her sides, over her chest, into her hair... Then she threaded her fingers through her hair, dragging up the lengthy mass and playing with it as she swayed from side to side.

Her fingers went all across her skin, up, down, everywhere, as if she felt she was the most tempting creature on this planet. At the moment, he sure thought so, but he didn't let his impassive exterior crack. Not yet, anyway. It was interesting to see how much this one mission had changed her. She seemed to have a new confidence just by the way she moved, the way she seemed to own every ounce of delicious temptress in her. Her eyes were half-lidded, lips pouted slightly, back arching just so. That cloak always fell away at just the right moment to reveal skin here and there and really, before today he would have never considered those threatening cloaks to have erotic appeal.

She put her hands on his shoulders, leaning closer and rubbing her chest against his, nibbling at his ear as she hummed seductively. Her thighs rubbed against his as she arched into him, tilting her head back. He was already experiencing the effects of her little show, but she wasn't about to let it go on just yet. Keeping her gaze on his eyes, she slowly shrugged out of her cloak, shoulders sliding first, inch by inch of pale skin showing itself. At long last the lengthy garment was shed, leaving only her in her scantily clad glory. She reached for his hands and allowed him to explore whatever he pleased, enjoying the feel of his roughened fingers on her soft skin.

When she reached for his shirt, he smirked up at her and finally spoke. "Did they teach you to strip your customers too?"

She bit her lip teasingly, every tiny action becoming more and more arousing. "Of course not. This is just for us, love. Those beasts didn't even get to lay a finger on me." She licked up his neck slowly before whispering in his ear. "Only you get that pleasure, Pein."

He noticed her odd play on words with a raised eyebrow, his hands still roaming every inch. When she tugged at his cloak again, he allowed her to take it off, his fingers instantly returning to her upper thighs. Higher and higher he went, watching as she tossed back her head when he grazed across her most sensitive point. Her gaze turned fiery again and she turned back into the huntress on the prowl, grabbing at his clothes and his skin until she managed to ditch the rest of his clothing, biting his shoulder fiercely. He twitched slightly, surprised by her sudden aggression, but enjoyed every bit of it as she rubbed her whole body against his.

She paused, taking a moment to strip the tiny garment of hers slowly, letting him savor the show. A slight twist of her hips, a tilt of her shoulders, still moving back and forth seductively... At last she had rid herself of the last piece, reaching up once more to let her long curls flow over her back like a waterfall. His hands gripped her hips firmly, eyes glancing at hers. He wanted to get on with the next part, and she couldn't have agreed more. She put her hands on his shoulders again, brushing up his neck before wrapping her arms around him, rubbing against him before lowering herself down onto him. It didn't hurt this time, fortunately, though she was still extremely tight from all the sensual action.

Her pace was slow at first, not too much but just right, her noises only helping increase the tension. He closed his eyes, still letting his hands brush over her sensitized skin as she tilted her head, arching backwards slightly. She was quite athletic as a kunoichi, and she had far more flexibility than an ordinary woman, and she leaned back as she could before returning to normal, increasing the pace suddenly. The room felt warmer by the second, the rising heat only fueling the heated passion. As the rhythm increased, their noises grew louder and louder. She came suddenly, tightening with a shudder as she released, still keeping the pace. He grabbed her hips firmly, setting her in a different angle, extending her climax as he reached his own. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, then to his surprise started to laugh softly.

He smirked weakly, still trying to catch his breath. "And just... what is so... funny?"

She only smiled up at him. "I finally got why you sent me on that stupid mission... Pein... If you want to dress me up, you don't have to go to that much trouble." He raised his eyebrow but didn't comment. No, that hadn't been the reason for the mission, but the way it turned out... Maybe sometime he would have to take her comment to heart. Mission or not, he would definitely find a way to explore every possibility.

* * *

A/N: ...wow. Well that was... a little different from the norm. For me, anyway. This is why I write drabble series in between major fic updates. It gives me practice with things that I need serious help in!


	3. A Man with Class

A/N: This one is for all the ladies in the audience...

* * *

Pein/Konan drabble collection - Prompt: A man with class

* * *

Today had been extremely annoying for Pein. Nobody else in the hideout had been around, and he had to go on a solo mission himself. The mission had him trussed up in a tuxedo, disguised as a party-goer. A fancy party, no less. He had even had to use his original body to complete the mission, as his other bodies were too heavily pierced for such a thing. The body of Nagato was still untouched, free of scars or piercings. It was a calculated risk on his part, but one worth taking. After all, there was a substantial reward for this mission. Even so, he began to feel empathy for his partner Konan, after all the times she had to dress just so for a mission.

He mingled as he was supposed to, finding out any information he could. It wasn't the worst mission he had experienced, at least the food was alright. Even so, the music and dancing just didn't catch his interest. Right now, all he wanted to do was get that damn tie off. As he leaned against the wall, an idea suddenly came to mind. It seemed he was the one dressed up this time. Maybe he should use this to his advantage...

* * *

Konan finally entered the hideout, exhausted from a long day. She had encountered a few hunters, but nothing she couldn't handle. She just felt like shit. Her back cracked as she stretched, wearily stepping towards the room she shared with Pein. Ever since the first time together, she hadn't used her own room further down the hall. With one last stretch, she pushed the door open and turned on the light. Her eyes widened suddenly, spotting her partner waiting just across the small room. He was in his original body, Nagato... but why? His sharp gray eyes gazed across the room forcefully, watching her expression as she noticed him. He was dressed so formally, leaning against the wall, long-stemmed blue rose between his teeth seductively. She couldn't help but stare. For a long time, she had secretly found men with true class to be very attractive, and right now she couldn't even move under his heavy gaze.

Nagato's long black hair slid to one side as he pushed off the wall, approaching her slowly. His eyes gleamed silver, glinting mischievously. He knew exactly what he was doing, what he was making her think. With a slight nod, he offered the long rose to her. She took it after realizing that yes, this was not a dream, and smiled appreciatively. He then offered to take her cloak, and hung it next to his on the nearby rack, turning around to watch her reaction. For a moment, she didn't say a word, just stood there watching, twirling the rose in her hand absently. Then, with a smirk, she finally spoke her mind. "Somehow you don't strike me as the classy type."

He smirked right back. "I suppose you could say I had a bit of inspiration."

Her low laugh filled the silence. "Now you know how I feel about dress-up missions. However..." She glanced up at him, eyes sparkling slightly. "I must admit I enjoy this one."

His brow raised curiously. "I had no idea you liked these uncomfortable suits." He straightened his tie, still feeling like the darn thing was choking him.

She stepped forward and grabbed him by the tie, deftly slipping it from his neck. "It's not the suit, Nagato, it's the man in it." He twitched slightly at the use of his old name, but found he didn't mind it when she used it. "I like a man with class."

"So you don't care about the fancy dinners and romantic evenings as long as you have the man with class?"

"I never said I didn't care," she said with a smirk. "But even so, all I want is you." She had never laid a finger on his original form, at least not since they were children. Even then, it had been nothing. It was like the first time all over again as she touched his cheek, running her hand down his neck and to his collar, undoing the buttons of the jacket slowly. He gratefully allowed her to take it off, the whole thing feeling quite unbearable. Under that was a plain red vest and white long-sleeved dress shirt, but she wanted to help him get rid of that too. However, he caught her hands before she could move to undress him further, and she looked up at him questioningly.

He only smiled slightly. "You don't even want to eat first?"

She retorted with a smirk. "How the hell am I supposed to think about food with you wrapped up like a present in front of me?"

"Not even a shower?"

She was about to retort that no, she would much rather be dirty and in bed, but she quickly changed her tone, turning flirty and glancing up at him suggestively. "Only if you make me."

His eyes widened briefly. "If that's the only way." He reached for her shirt, slipping it slowly from her lithe body. She returned the favor, undoing each little button on both his vest and shirt, shoving both aside to let her hands brush up his chest. The backs of his fingers trailed up one side of her chest, feeling that same sexy bra that had tempted him the first time. A small smile graced his lips as he reached for the little black skirt she always wore under her cloak, glancing down at the high boots she wore with it. Somehow he had always secretly thought those were the sexiest thing she had in her wardrobe. She tugged at his stiff pants, easing the last really irritating piece of clothing from him. He made sure to reciprocate, tugging her skirt off in response.

For a moment he just watched appreciatively as she was left in only her undergarments and those increasingly sexy boots. He had long since lost his own shoes when he came into his room. Those things were even worse than that stupid tie. She shook off the tall boots, leaving him a bit disappointed though he knew it was a step towards his next favorite state of undress. Perhaps she was a bit hasty, but neither seemed to mind when she tugged off the last of their clothes and dragged him into the shower with her. Her lips met his in a sudden clash while he reached behind to turn the water on, picking a hot temperature. Not that they would need the heat with their passion already making him sweat...

* * *

"Come on, Sasori-Danna, he might be in trouble, un!"

Sasori struggled to keep Deidara away from Pein's door. "Do you want to die, brat? Stay out!"

"But Leader-sama's chakra is going crazy, maybe someone's attacking, un!"

"Idiot, Leader is FINE, believe me!" He tugged harder at Deidara's arm.

"But the last time you didn't let me go into Kisame's room when this happened, he had all kinds of injuries around his neck the next morning, un."

"Just get away from the door! He'll kill you if you go in there!"

"But he might be hurt!"

"Brat... Don't you get it? Konan came back from her mission just a while ago."

"I know, un! Her chakra is going crazy too, un. Maybe they're both under attack! Like when Kisame showed up injured, Itachi did too, un."

Sasori sweat-dropped. "You're such a moron... They aren't being attacked, they're... uh..."

Deidara turned to face his partner. "What? What are they doing, un?"

The puppet master pinched his sinuses with frustration. "Don't tell me nobody ever gave you 'the talk' before."

"...huh? What talk, un?"

Sasori paused a long time. "You know... when a man and a woman love each other very much..."

"Uhh..."

He frowned, sarcasm leaking out heavily. "Must I give you a live demonstration, idiot?" His eyes traversed over his partner's artistic body. Actually, maybe a demonstration wouldn't be so bad... "Come here brat, I'll tell you all about it..."

* * *

His hands-Nagato's hands-ran down Konan's back, already wet from the water constantly falling all around them. He kissed her again and again, clinging to her lithe form. Suddenly, she turned off the water, her eyes meeting his seductively. She leaned close, her lips brushing against his cheek. "Let's move this somewhere more comfortable." He couldn't agree more, and he watched as she lung a towel at his head, drying herself off swiftly with her own towel. His lips quirked in a smirk as he hastily dried off, noticing her sly wink as she turned out into the hallway, her bare hips tilting in a beckoning sway.

His eyes widened at her enticing posture and he tossed the towel away, not caring if he wasn't dry yet. He followed her path, pouncing the moment she neared the bed. She tugged him down roughly, his damp skin slick against hers. Her hands slid up his back, warm fingers teasing his chilled skin, shivers going down his spine. He pulled close to her, leaving heated kisses up her neck all the way to her soft lips, lingering there as he kissed her deeply. They fought for dominance again, though not as brutally as they usually did, the battle more like a dance, slow and rhythmic. She allowed him to win this time, succumbing to the pleasure he was inducing.

He kept up the slow torture, keeping himself from just taking her swiftly as he was used to. No, this was for her this time, he wanted her to feel that he could keep control of himself. She was enjoying every lingering touch, her small noises filling the otherwise silent space, her arching body so teasingly brushing against his. Her eyes opened slightly, locking with his, her glance reflecting complete trust in him. That's what he wanted. That was all he ever wanted from her. He leaned in, kissing her softly before glancing down at her again. She only smiled, brushing his cheek with her fingers.

Odd, he seemed to be his old self again, she thought. He was still the one she had fallen in love with, no matter which form he took. She sighed lightly, her fingers brushing against his palm until their fingers interlocked, looking up when he clenched slightly. He knew what she meant by the gesture. It had been like this when they were children, clutching on to each other when they were scared. However, she wasn't scared, she only wanted that familiar contact, the memories of a time long past. His cheek brushed against hers before he smiled, a true smile, clinging to her as he claimed her again.

She arched as he moved, her noises growing louder by the moment. He couldn't hold back either, giving in to the temptation to join the noise. The look in her eyes was hazed over by both love and lust, though it said so much more than just that. Each time they consummated their love, she would stare at him like that, looking into her lover's eyes. Normally he didn't appreciate close scrutiny, but he didn't mind her warm gaze. He increased his pace suddenly, no longer able to keep up the tormentingly slow rhythm he had initially set. She seemed surprised and cried out, though not in pain. His name graced her lips again, but this time she didn't call him Pein. This time... it was Nagato. His heart clenched at that, reminded all over again of what he had done to himself. He clung to her tighter as she climaxed, his own following soon after. No matter who he pretended to be, she still loved him, the real him, most of all. That's all he wanted from her. That's all he ever wanted.

* * *

A/N: Hot dang. Hope you don't mind the implied side yaoi. Bwa ha ha... er... well, it's not like I went into detail. And yay for guys with class.


End file.
